Tormented Soul
by Diamond-Brit
Summary: As Severus fights to find himself, Dumbledore struggles to save his son in all but blood.
1. Chapter 1

The cellar was a small square, the edges embedded with chains, a thick and heavy door sealed it away. A lone window stood upon the far end wall, the pane streaked with cracks and smashes, the glass covering the ground in crystal snowflakes. Each wall was adored with rotten moss the sickly green sticking to the weak granite. In the centre, laying in a heap, rusty chains sat clanging against the stone, bones and skin where scattered across the floor. Filthy rats nested in a corner their feet scraping against the ground.  
A single candle flickers as the gentlest of winds squeezes through the gap in the window, blackened shadows hover through the glass, shapes distorted. Flashes of waves and light paints the sky, as though it was a ruined canvas. Harsh cracks echoed through the sky, sound as though it was a whip condemning the world to its sins.

In the darkest corner harsh rasps were heard, slurs and curses mixed in with heated insults. Clanging was heard as arms restrained against the chains, a huddled figure emerged from the shadows, it's body hunched and closed off. Tattered clothing hung on too thin arms, the bony shoulder peaking through the rags, most of the clothing was stained with muck and dark, year old blood. A pale face was curtained with greasy black hair, and a single dull eye flashed through the hair. Around the figure's neck a rusty and thick metal collared claimed the being, striping their identity away.

The door cracked open and a fat, meaty hand shot from the darkness, an olden plate recklessly balanced on sausage like fingers. On the plate was a rotten loaf of bread and a measly amount of green water. The plate was dropped to the floor and kicked in the direction of the figure, the sharp edges harshly digging into his knees, leaving curved marks. The man stomped back out of the cell and slammed the door behind him, violent insults wavering through the door.

The figure slumped and shakily reached towards the plate, cracked lips parting in anticipation. The dark palm reached down and gripped the soggy bread in a clenched fist, rising it towards the broken mouth. Within a few mouth falls the bread was a gone, as was the drop of water, the figure threw the plate far across the cell, the cheap plastic shattering against the wall. He sat down and drew his knees up embracing them in a small attempt of warmth. The howls echoed through the night and with a small resigned sign the man fell into a restless and pitiful sleep.

The crashing of thunder woke the figure, his thin neck twisting painfully against the chain. The mucky eyes flew open, his breathing becoming harsh and shallow. Taking in two calming breaths, he regained control, however little remained. Flashes of faces threw through his mind, laughing, taunting and judging. Slowly tears escaped the now clenched eyes.

Suddenly crashing was heard through the door, Latin words shouted and screeched. The cellar door slammed open, the door flinging into the wall, shattering on impact.  
The figure drew inwards, shielding his eyes from the sharp light shining through the hallway. "Dear, Merlin." A voice whispered, as a wrinkled hand descended onto the figures neck, fingers resting against the skin just above the thick collar.

"Severus, Severus wake up my boy." The voice continued concern now radiating from the elderly man. The figure, now deemed 'Severus' moaned, his shoulders shaking against the hand, fear flashing through his tormented mind.

"Albus! Hurry up! Were are running out of time!" A shrill voice bounced through the cell, the owner being an elderly women, her thick green robes swishing as she stalked towards them. In her hand an olden stick was held, the handle gripped tight within her grasp.  
Signalling for Albus to act, she stood back, on guard against the door.

Albus flicked his hand, and the chained collar released Severus. Dropping him harshly to the floor, Albus ducked down, ignoring the cracking of knees and drew Severus inwards, clinging to the baggy clothing. Tears leaking through his eyes. A quick snap drew him out of his self loathing, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a broken potions bottle, the edge chipped and the side smashed. He placed Severus' hand on the bottle, followed by his own. Gulping he looked towards his companion, her eyes held sympathy, not for the man, but rather for the child he held in his arms, his son in all but blood. She reached forwards and tangled her hand in his, holding the precious bottle between them, and in a spilt second all three vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts' grounds are calm, the gentle breeze dancing through the Willow, the wet grass alert and on guard. The howls of wolfs create beautiful, calming music, as they protect their pack. The serenity was disturbed as three huddled figures came crashing in.  
The first, Dumbledore, slammed to the ground, his weary arms wrapped tightly around the second. The third, a women stumbled but regained her footing before she met the ground.

"Albus!" She yelled "Albus, are you okay? Did Severus get hurt?" Running towards the duo, she again dropped to her knees and held her hand out.  
"I..I don't know...Minerva...he's not breathing" Dumbledore's voice rose with panic, his hands gripping tighter against Severus. "We've...we have to get him to Poppy"

Dumbledore struggled to heave himself and Severus up, Minerva offer her support, between the two of them they each held half of Severus' weight, shoulder his arms as they began the long walk to the hospital wing, "It's alright my boy, we'll get you help, just hang in there..."

They came before the castle's door, the heavy metal sending dread down each of their spines, the steep stairs acting like a barrier between Severus and the help he desperately needed. "Albus!" Minerva yelled holding the majority of Severus' weight.  
"Send Poppy a Patronus we can't get him there on time!" Nodding Dumbledore withdrew his wand a whispered the spell, a golden Phoenix flew out his wand, dancing and turning around in the wind.

"Poppy, come quick Severus is injured, come to the main entrance. And" he gulped "bring assistance." He sent the bird away praying he made it in time. They sat there for what seemed like a life time, until finally Poppy emerged. The petite witch was storming down the stairs, a bundle wrapped within her tightly clenched hands. Hagrid, chased after her figure, stacks of towels, blankets and cloths dwarfed his giant frame,

"Oh Severus, what have you gotten yourself into?" Poppy softly asked as her gaze swept over his silent form, slowly sinking to the ground she dropped the bundle into Minerva's lap, and reached forwards brushing his greasy bangs away from the too pale face.  
Reaching towards the bundle, she slowly pulled out a jar, the black liquid sloshing against the glass.  
"Severus, I'm warning you now, this isn't going to taste good" With that she tipped the jar down Severus' throat, holding him still as his body fought against the unfamiliar medicine.  
She held him tightly, refusing to let her emotions cloud her judgment. Finally he calmed, body going limp and arms sagging. Poppy released her hold placing him gently on the ground, drawing the blanket around his shoulders. "Hagrid, if you please"

Hagrid nodded and with tear filled eyes, drew Severus in, heaving him into his trusting arms. With one last glance at the headmaster he turned and ran to get the help his friend needed.

AN- Sorry for the mistakes, didn't read my work correctly, thanks to Sithtar for pointing them out. Next time I won't post as quickly...(really need to read them through first) Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

"Albus, look, look at what you've done." Severus' voice drew the headmaster away from the pane window, his dull eyes widening as he took in Severus' form. Gone was the smug grin, gone was the air of confidence all that remained was a shell of his former self. A lost boy hidden within his hospital gown.

"Severus, what's going on? You should be in the hospital wing!" Dumbledore yelled while reaching a hand towards Severus, his hand flew right through his shoulder, whips a white and green danced around his hand, before vanishing into thin air. "What's going on?"

'Severus' laughed, not his usual cruel, deeming laugh. But a sad and hopeless laugh.  
"_Dumb_ledore you don't get it do you? I'm dead, gone. My body is a soulless shell, still trapped in the cell" Dumbledore stepped back, smacking against the stone wall, shaking his head over and over again.

"No,no. No! That's not true...we...we saved you...I held you in my arms." Denial grew stronger as his voice dragged on, helpless to stop the tears from spilling, he dropped to his knees drawing his hands around them. "I saved you...Poppy saved you. Why are you doing this?!"

'Severus' grew closer, his tone turning taunting. "You never saved me, you got there too late and that body you held, that was my dead _rotting_ corpse. You were too late!" He yelled while releasing a bust of magic, it blasted the window, shattering the colour glass and raining down on the headmaster. "And for why I'm doing this, do you really have to ask? Ever since I came here I was a puppet! Thrown from master to master, my strings pulled and my path chosen for me! I know I've made mistakes headmaster." The being paused and turned to stare at the floor, drawing up the courage the real Severus lacked.

"But haven't I suffered enough? My first and only love, taken from me, my enemy having _my_ son! You have never came through for me, it's always been _your gryffindors_ that got the benefit of doubt. But me I was just the worthless snake, the trouble maker, the future deatheater." The being stopped, having said all that needed to be.

And with a final look he vanished.

"Albus...Albus...Albus!" The yell of Poppy drew Dumbledore out of his nightmare, he shook his head and turned to her, his bloodshot eyes meet her concerned ones.  
"Albus are you okay? You feel asleep and then you started thrashing. Everything okay?"

The headmaster gazed at the bed beside him where, Severus, the real Severus slept, his body peaceful, deep in sleep. His broken form was wrapped from head to toe in bandages, the occasional bruise was seen through the material. His face was another story, sharp cheeks were sunken in, the dull purple standing out against his pale face, the limp lifeless hair was cut away, to allow space to operated; he had major brain damage, via a curse place on him; now his face was visible no longer was he able to hide, hide his fear and hide his pain.

"No Poppy, not everything is okay, I don't think it ever will be"


End file.
